justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maniac
(DLC) |artist = (Studio Allstars) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1983 2010 (Studio Allstars) |dlc = October 28, 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 55 |nowc = Maniac}}"Maniac" by (covered by Studio Allstars in-game) was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song still remains playable on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with curly purple hair. She wears a red bandana, a blue blouse tied to the waist, a purple one-piece leotard, teal socks, and a pair of purple shoes with red laces. She has a red outline. Remake In the remake, the dancer’s face is less visible, and most of her glowing is removed. Background Original The background is a blue room with lighting bulbs. Random light spots appear throughout the routine. Sometimes, rain falls from the ceiling in multiple directions. Remake In the remake, the room is darker, there are more floating light dots, and there are less light bulbs, which glow more. The dust rain is red again and it fades away slower, and a special sound plays whenever it falls. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Make a circle with both of your hands and bend backwards. Gold Move 3: Make an arc starting from the bottom while leaning back. Maniac gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Maniac GM 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Maniac gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Maniac GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Rock Lobster'' *''What You Waiting For?'' Trivia General *Along with Flashdance... What A Feeling, is featured in ’s official soundtrack. **Coincidentally, both songs are covered. *The line "Between will and what will be" first appears divided as "Between/will and what will be". However, the second time it is sung, the line is divided as "Between will/and what will be". Routine *There is a photo that shows the dancers from Professor Pumplestickle dancing in front of this background. *In , the coach is outlined in red and the dust rain is red too, but in , she is no longer outlined, and the dust is yellow. *The pictograms have yellow arrows, which do not match up with the coach s red glove. *In , the coach fades away while she is performing the split move. *The arrows in the pictogram that comes after Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 are semi-transparent in the middle. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 7d08c6f1 14.png|'' '' maniac_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) pictos-sprite maniac.png|Pictograms Maniac score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots maniacmenu.png|''Maniac'' on the menu Maniac_jdsp_menu.png|''Maniac'' on the menu Maniac jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images Coach jd2es maniac.png|Promotional coach maniac beta shot.jpg|Promotional gameplay Videos Official Audio Maniac Studio Allstars - Maniac Gameplays Maniac - Just Dance 2 Maniac - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - The Studio Allstars - Maniac - HQ Choreography Just Dance 2 - Maniac by Studio Allstars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Studio Allstars Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs